Daisy/The H.U.F.F. Fighter (TUFF Agents)
Daisy, also known as the "H.U.F.F. Fighter", is a secret agent from the Hawaiian Undercover Fighting Force. She was sent by her chief to Petropolis to investigate Purpose. When she got into Petropolis, she found Dudley Puppy and pretended to be his girlfriend in order to find Purpose without being suspected. Though Kitty Katswell, Dudley's partner, suspected she was a spy from D.O.O.M. as Snaptrap somehow knew about the missiles that were sent to TUFF, but he actually got the news because Kitty left the phone out. After Eric was fired from TUFF for good, Daisy felt Purpose's presence had faded, but she still didn't know who he was. She was called back to HUFF by her chief, so she told Dudley she was going on vacation in order to not upset him. After Purpose was located in Erictopia, Daisy was sent after him again, but this time under the identity of the HUFF Fighter, as her true nature was needed, but her identity couldn't be uncovered. As the HUFF Fighter, Daisy helped Team Katswell locate Purpose and figure out his plan. After Purpose's identity was revealed, she ordered the agents to return to TUFF and tell their chief about what happened. When Purpose used his hideout as a ship to Petropolis, they went into a battle, but Purpose then knocked her away, making her helmet slightly loose. She then revealed to the TUFF Agents who she was and the true story behind her. She then agreed to help the TUFF Agents to save Kitty, who was under Purpose's mind-control, but chose to keep her identity hidden from the rest of the city. She lead the TUFF Agents into defeating Purpose by fighting his robot army and lead them to the Doomsday Device where it was then deactivated. Daisy then revealed her identity to the rest of TUFF and gave good words to Dudley and Kitty about their relationship and that as long as they're happy, then she was, too since two of her fellow heroes had achieved a great goal. She then returned to Hawaii where she then met up with Rodney, the water delivery guy of HUFF. Trivia * She is the good counterpart of Purpose. * She could be considered an "Extra Hero" for Agent Squadron TUFFRanger. In fact, she gave the TUFF Agents Ranger Changers to become the TUFFRangers again with the Ranger Keys they received during Christmas. * When she revealed her true identity, she revealed her true self, as the personality she assumed in "Girlfriend Or Foe" was an act to keep herself undercover. * Originally, Daisy was planned on being brought back sooner in the season, but the plans for the HUFF Fighter changed this, having her be revealed as a secret ally to the TUFF Agents. Gallery TUFF_Puppy_-_Girlfriend_Or_Foe_Scared_Wit-Less.avi_snapshot_09.10_-2014.06.18_11.11.45-.png|Daisy in the TV series. 8KFXHLGJBL.jpg|Daisy with Dudley GFOFPic.png|Daisy (Second right) with the Chief, Keswick, Kitty, Dudley, and Exit (The Chameleon) The HUFF Fighter.png HUFF Fighter Vs. Purpose.png Daisy Meets Rodney.png|Daisy with Rodney Rodney and Daisy and Flash and Twilight.png|Rodney and Daisy dressed as Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle from Equestia Girls Merry Christmas From Rodney and Daisy.PNG|Daisy with Rodney wishing everybody Merry Christmas HUFF Fighter Ranger Key.PNG|The HUFF Fighter Ranger Key Valentines Day Countdown Day 5 Rodney and Daisy.PNG|Daisy with Rodney during the Valentines Day countdown Category:Characters